


Слишком быстрый

by SSC



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Не надо недооценивать Азирафеля, он только разгоняется долго, зато потом как рванет!





	Слишком быстрый

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо @AlinHouse за вдохновение, я очень хихикал, пока писал)

В принципе, Кроули смирился с тем, что они только друзья. Даже не лучшие. Просто друзья. Что поделать - невинное существо.  
После Апокалипсиса и так было неплохо. Азирафель даже оставался в его квартире. И даже не прокомментировал статую - только смотрел на нее минуты две. Мона Лиза ему очень понравилась, а растения он засюсюкал до того, что Кроули серьезно опасался, что воспитание придется начинать заново. С новыми пальмами.  
\- У меня вот, - сказал Азирафель, появляясь на пороге с горшком в руках. Кактус. Цветущий кактус.  
Кроули посторонился, но цветок ему буквально в руки сунули.   
\- Решил устроить оранжерею?  
\- Это тебе. Ты же прекрасно обращаешься с цветами.  
На критичный взгляд кактус даже не задрожал. Крепкий. Придется попотеть, к тому же Кроули предпочитал более нежные лиственные натуры. Но цветок от Азирафеля...  
\- Ты сегодня какой-то напряженный, - заметил Кроули мимоходом, прикрывая за ним дверь. - Или мне мерещится?  
\- Это так заметно?  
"Обычно ты не даришь мне цветы".  
"Обычно ты предупреждаешь, что зайдешь".  
"Ты не заходишь ранним утром, потому что любишь поспать, значит. сидел до утра - или книжка новая, или загоняешься".  
Все это Кроули, конечно, не сказал, только оглядел Азирафеля долгим взглядом и кивнул. Тот отвел взгляд и откашлялся.  
На пути к кухне он вдруг положил руку по спину - прямо между крыльев. Так и прошли - как под конвоем.   
\- Я приготовлю чай, - сказал Азирафель и убрал руку. Снова положил. Опять убрал.   
\- К демонам чай. Что происходит? Новый Апокалипсис? Второе пришествие? Гавриил узнал, что Вельзевул зовет его дубиной. Она в хорошем смысле, честное слово. Дубина божья, бьет по площадям. Ангел, скажи уже что-нибудь, ты меня пугаешь.  
\- Я не хотел пугать, - Азирафель посмотрел на него прямо, этим неожиданно твердым взглядом.   
Они стояли возле барной стойки. Хватило небольшого шага, чтобы оказаться в углу. Вдруг Кроули очень ясно прочувствовал, что они почти одного роста. И вспомнил, что мягкий, добродушный Азирафель прекрасно фехтовал, помимо прочего. Пусть даже огненного меча с ним нет, все равно... Нет, стоп, что за чушь.  
\- Я не умею целоваться, - сказал Азирафель. - Но я научусь. Можно?  
Кроули хлопнул ртом, как рыба - этого хватило. От Азирафеля пахло клубникой и чаем, и стоило его обнять, как распахнулись крылья, снося чашки и горшок, Кроули едва успел, выгнувшись, его подхватить и вернуть на стол.  
\- Спасибо, - Азирафель вцепился в край стола. - Это было неожиданно. Соблазнение получилось?  
\- Тебе нужно еще практиковаться, - Кроули поймал его за крыло, притянул к себе. - Но для первой попытки - превосходно.  
Все подробности потом, решил он, заслоняя кактусу обзор. Планы не день неожиданно изменились. Следовало срочно научить Азирафеля целоваться.  
И постараться не сгореть дотла от счастья, конечно.


End file.
